


Support Conversation: Sans and Papyrus

by PriffyViole



Series: Order of Dreamatians Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A+ Support, Gen, Order of Dreamatians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining the Order of Dreamatians, Papyrus notices a change in his brother's attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Conversation: Sans and Papyrus

Sans (on communicator): yep. uh-huh...sure, i'll be there soon.

*Click*

Sans: ...good, another easy one. maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Papyrus (off screen): SANS? WHERE ARE YOU?

Sans: over here, bro.

*Enter Papyrus*

Papyrus (angry): SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!

Sans: sorry, pap. i've just been doing a few missions.

Papyrus (still angry): I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT-

Papyrus (puzzled): WAIT. WHAT?

Sans: yeah. i gotta admit, it's actually been kinda hard to get back to work.

Sans: but the order's been easy on me. almost like a second home.

Sans: ...hold on, i gotta get this done. we'll talk later, okay?

*Sans leaves*

Papyrus (angry): SANS! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH TALKING WITH ME AT ONCE!

Papyrus (annoyed): SIGH.


End file.
